


逗猫

by yunyunle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyunle/pseuds/yunyunle
Summary: 猫猫一样的苏晓一定很可爱！【想太阳！】
Relationships: 轮回/苏晓
Kudos: 19





	逗猫

**Author's Note:**

> 微ABO设定！轮A苏B

轮回乐园已经有快一年半的时间没来找过苏晓了，也许是虚空里又有什么盛事？又或许是轮回乐园又和其他大能掐起来了，反正苏晓也乐得清闲，澹澹（国庆贺文的原创角色）这段时间也长得飞快，现在已经成了二阶初期的契约者+新晋灭法者，一把长刀舞得风生水起。

这会儿刚刚结束一个世界的苏晓正在补眠，睡得正熟时，苏晓被一阵剧痛给弄醒了。被强行打断睡眠的苏晓懵比了，而当他闻到那股熟悉的血腥味儿时，他又大概明白了是咋回事。

把时间倒退回十分钟前————

满身血气的轮回陡然出现在苏晓的专属房间，他离开这么久的确是去撕架了，但是被死亡乐园联合其他虚空内的存在给坑了，身为疯子乐园，轮回当场就给怼了回去，也导致了这次虽然没有亏损，但也没有获利——没有获利=亏损=失败，心情糟透了的轮回回来的第一件事就是来找苏晓。

因为刻意收敛了气息，苏晓倒是没有察觉到房间里多了个人，过来讨安慰【？】的轮回抱住了床上的苏晓，闻着他后颈的腺体散发出的、清爽的海盐柠檬的味道，但是————

作为β，苏晓无法被彻底标记，因此每隔一段时间轮回都会过来啃一口，然而这次轮回跑去撕架的时间有些太长了，长到他留下的标记都褪没了。

于是乎，轮回就像一个装满火药的炸药桶“嘭”的一下炸了，直接一口咬上苏晓的后颈，疯狂注入信息素。

等苏晓回过神来时，轮回已经注入了大量的信息素，用流行语来说就是“致死量”！而被动接受的苏晓————如果说少量的信息素无感，中量是催/情效果，那超大量就是——毒/品。

现在苏晓的状态就像是摄入大量毒/品的瘾君子一样，神智什么的早已跑到九霄云外了，于是乎，闻着海盐混着血腥味儿的信息素——那宛如海边屠宰场的味道，轮回满意之余，又收获了苏晓喵一只。

失去神智的苏晓就像是一只吸了猫薄荷的猫————他一把拉住了轮回，四肢像章鱼触手一样缠上轮回的身体，脑袋在轮回怀里可劲儿地蹭。

措不及防地被按在床上的轮回，心情嗖地由阴转晴，他尝试去摸苏晓的头————满意地看到苏晓就像只真正的猫一样回蹭他的手心，就差发出呼噜声了。

可能连苏晓自己都不知道自己在干什么，让我们360°无死角地来看下他们现在的体位——————

轮回仰躺着被苏晓压住，而苏晓则是衣衫不整地把脸埋在轮回肩颈处，从肩颈到胸口来回蹭着，时不时再咬两口，手则不老实地探进了轮回的衣服里——换做平时这是根本不可能的事，顺便扯开那些碍事的衣物，露出光裸的胸口后苏晓满意地把脸贴了上去。视角缓缓下移，我们可以看见苏晓把一条腿挤进了轮回的腿间，双腿夹住轮回的左腿腿根摩擦，这个姿势难免会蹭到某些不可言喻的地方，至于苏晓？他早在一开始就已经硬了。

看着与以往截然不同、相当主动而又热情的苏晓，轮回也不是什么君子，送上门来的美食怎么可能放过，直接一个翻身把人压在身下，伸手抚上了小小苏。

刚被压住时，有些心气不顺的苏晓喵抓着轮回的左手可劲儿啃咬，之后因为舒服又变成了顺从的舔，轮回被撩得动作也变得急切起来，直接把手伸向股间得小穴，刺进了两指。轮回很快就找到了前列腺的位置，对着那一处开始反复扣挖起来，而这时早已石乐志的苏晓喵自然是怎么舒服怎么叫，这倒是让轮回有一种颇为新奇的感觉————以往苏晓都是尽量忍着，只有受不住了才会哑着嗓子稍微呻吟几声。

轮回顿时玩心大发，手指玩得更是起劲。似乎是因为不满于轮回的玩弄，又似乎是因为后穴的空虚感，苏晓喵不高兴了，直接“奋起反抗”，腰部猛地发力一起身，就变成了喜闻乐见的骑乘位。

苏晓喵颇为急切地扒拉下轮回的衣物，扶着轮回的家伙就想直接坐下去————却被轮回掐着腰制止了，但他却往苏晓喵身体里放进了另一个东西————一根小型按摩棒【详见国庆番外17】，这东西没被处理掉的原因嘛……………一是这是轮回送的，二么，是因为这东西怎么说都是个装备，卖掉实在太丢人了，扔掉又太可惜。

这不，派上用场了，轮回打开了开关，直接调到最高功率，满意地看见苏晓喵被刺激得趴倒在轮回身上，轮回的腿甚至能感到从苏晓喵体内传出的震动。

轮回坐起身体，苏晓喵则坐在他的腿上，轮回一手扶住苏晓喵的腰，一手探到穴口，用手指顶住按摩棒防止它滑出来，又坏心眼儿地把按摩棒抵在前列腺的位置，满意地听着苏晓喵骤然拔高的尖叫声。在这番连续的刺激下，苏晓喵终于承受不住高潮了，然而又被轮回限制住了【我为什么要说“又”】，苏晓喵挣扎无果，只能讨好地舔轮回的下巴。

“叫声主人听听？”轮回似笑非笑地说道，手指却坚定地堵着那个小孔，又像是在玩一样试着把指尖戳进小孔，或许是潜意识在作祟，苏晓喵愣是没有求饶，也没有说出那丢人的两个字。

轮回乐园的契约者都是疯子，轮回的本质也是个疯子，甚至“疯”的级别还要更高一些，这下子，苏晓喵无言的反抗直接激起了轮回心中的暴虐。还是那熟悉的操作，只不过这次要更粗暴些，轮回将一根皮质的贞操带束在了小小苏的根部，长长的带子一圈圈地绕在小小苏上，轮回还很恶趣味地在小小苏顶部打了个蝴蝶结。

苏晓喵倒是想反抗，却被轮回控制得死死的，等轮回做好这一切后，没有任何预兆地抬起苏晓的臀，也不拔出按摩棒，仅仅只是调低了震动档，就直接进入了苏晓的身体。

骑乘位让轮回进入得更深，连带着按摩棒也进入了深处，苏晓喵被这一下刺激得声音都发不出来了，只能浑身颤抖着承受，肠肉不受控制地痉挛、收缩，妄图把入侵者挤出去，然而这只能让轮回颇为享受地眯了眯眼，然后用力顶撞。

在这番激烈的运动下，苏晓喵的大脑终于渐渐脱离了失智状态，但是当轮回发现苏晓的眼神开始变得清明起来后，毫不犹豫地又补了一剂“毒品”，苏晓又成功地变回了苏晓喵。

也不知做了多久，期间轮回也尝试了各种姿势————把苏晓喵压在墙上操，面对面抱起苏晓一边走路一边操，甚至在浴室里还在装满热水的浴缸里也做了，苏晓喵的生殖腔被一次又一次地操开，原本的疼痛也全部转变成了快感，然而累积的快感又变成了折磨————小小苏被紧紧束缚着，尿道也变得极为狭小，精液根本射不出来，只能留出一些清澈的、不含任何精子的液体，小小苏也因为长时间无法释放而涨得发紫————这都让苏晓喵苦不堪言，他挂在轮回身上，仅仅是“挂”这个动作就已经让用尽了全力，已经叫哑了的嗓子连求饶的话都说不出来，只能拼命摇头，十分狼狈，这时轮回又在他耳边轻轻蛊惑道：“叫声主人？来，叫‘主人’。”

但是换来的只有沉默，最后轮回无奈地叹了口气，让苏晓释放了出来，然后死死地抵住生殖腔深处成结，把高能液体灌满苏晓的肚子。

第二天醒来的苏晓就宛如喝醉酒断片儿了的人————只有些微的印象，但他身上那些惨不忍睹的痕迹以及无比酸软的四肢都提醒着他昨夜、或许是前夜有多么的疯狂，至于轮回，他决定去找些有：）趣的东西，下次再尝试些新的花样。

其实原本不想写che的，但是！我扪心自问，面对这样的苏晓喵我忍得住吗？不能啊！既然忍不住那就………………


End file.
